


Small Army Follower Celebration | Multi-Fandom Snippets

by chuwaeyo



Series: Followers Celebration Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Riverdale (TV 2017), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Celebrations, Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Yet another collection of snippets and short one-shots to celebrate 500 followers on tumblr and the holidays as I go through finals lmao





	1. Natasha Romanov | #78 Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> As always hope y'all enjoy and have a good one!  
> HMU @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything and if you want to send a request, here's the link to the prompts: https://chuwaeyo.tumblr.com/post/180973051925/writing-prompts

You hummed quietly to yourself as wandered down the hall, curious to see if anyone was home and awake as you finally returned from an overseas reconnaissance mission.

But the usually loud and chaotic building was quiet, save for the dim light that seeped through Natasha’s open doorway, and you couldn’t help but wonder if the others were off on a group mission altogether as you approached the light.

The smile on your face grew tenfold as you heard Natasha singing along to a familiar melody - an old love song you had shown her on your first real date together, away from all the nonsense of your friends and your jobs.

As she went through the song, you rested against the doorway with a grin, wondering when your infamous assassin girlfriend would finally realize you were home and that she was no longer alone.

While you laughed to yourself at the sight of Natasha performing to herself, she turned around with a start, shocked that there was another soul in the Compound.

 **“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”**  She flashed you a small scowl before making her way over to you with a pout.

You feigned a hurt look and laughed as her arms closed around you nonetheless, quickly nestling herself into the crook of your neck. “If I wasn’t, then who was?”

She led you to her bed, where you both landed with a soft thump before she huffed once more, still embarrassed that you caught her, “you, but when you were supposed to come back tomorrow morning.”


	2. Wanda Maximoff | #100 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 100 “I adore you.”

The courtyard was unusually lively, students lounging or walking around, talking animatedly about summer vacation plans and exam results. Enjoying their newfound freedom (albeit temporary) from school and studying.

And you were no different, resting against one of the columns watching everyone pass you by, surprised to see your girlfriend walking out of her final so quickly.

She was equally confused, shocked to see you already waiting for her, “you’re out early.”

Despite her tone, you laughed and moved over so she could sit by you, “well gee, I missed you too love.”

“I was just saying! I thought I could surprise you by finishing first.” Wanda huffed as she threw her bag down and took the spot beside you, angling herself to face you.

“That will never happen and you know that,” a snicker escaped your lips as much as you tried to hold it back, making her smack you lightly. “Hey, don’t attack me for being honest!”

Wanda rolled her eyes in response and turned to watch others in the courtyard, leaving you to appreciate the sight in front of you.

“Do I have something on my face?” The corners of Wanda’s mouth curled up into a grin as you snapped from your daydream, “what’s on your mind?”

And in that familiar courtyard, you could only see her: your world, your sun and stars, the light of your life.

Nothing else mattered.

It felt like you were already home.

You laughed and pulled yourself closer to her with a happy smile, “I was just thinking about how much **I adore you.** ”


	3. Natasha Romanov | #60 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 60 “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no more reqs from this celebration so if you want to stop by my tumblr and send one in, feel free!

Maria flashed a small smile as she threw two towels at your head for yourself and Natasha before turning back towards the recruits, “thanks for the demonstration help today you two, I owe you one.”

Your both waved quick goodbyes as you left the training ground, keen on getting out of your workout clothes and going home to shower in peace.

The short walk back to the locker room was quiet as the two of you were too exhausted from all the exercises you had to demonstrate to the recruits in the searing heat to talk or think about anything but getting out of your sweaty clothes.

You made a beeline for the sink to wash your face as Natasha opted to go straight to the lockers, not thinking too much about how she still seemed to look so perfect even though you seemed to be dying from the heat.

Feeling the sensation of the cool water on your skin brought an immediate smile to your face, relishing in the effect it had on revitalizing you.

When you got back to the lockers, you were surprised to see Natasha barely undressing to change into fresh clothes, though the nearly empty water bottle beside her was enough to tell you that she had just finished her own cooling ritual.

 **“Agent Romanoff, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”**  Holding back a grin, you crossed your arms and pretended to be embarrassed by the sight in front of you, “I’m flattered, but I’m seeing someone already.”

If you weren’t already looking at her, you would’ve missed her small smile as she rolled her eyes at you, “if you knew any better, you’d know that I wouldn’t have to try to seduce you. One look and I can already tell you’ve fallen for me, seeing me with my shirt off is just a bonus.”

You couldn’t help the pout on your face as you walked up to her, wrapping your arms around her bare waist, “you’re not wrong about either of those things, Romanoff, but don’t I deserve some credit? I mean, sure I’m not a master spy or seductress, but I was able to impress you with all my cheesy romance moves just the same.”

She continued to stare at you with a straight face until you tickled her sides and broke, laughing and pulling you closer for a kiss, “I guess you do deserve some credit, cheesy moves and all.”


	4. Wanda Maximoff |#92 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wanda x Reader  
> Prompt: 92 “Let’s move in together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s raining and gloomy in my part of SoCal, but I hope this brightens up ya days even just a little bit uwu lol

****The first time you asked her, she rolled her eyes and laughed it off without another answer, huddling closer to you as the rest of your friends filed into the common area of the Compound she shared with the Avengers.

You knew it might’ve been too soon to seriously consider, but it hurt that she didn’t take the offer seriously, even after everything you had been through together.

Hurt as you were, you couldn’t help but kiss her forehead as she wrapped her arms around your waist, ignoring the worried look Bucky and Tony had shared after seeing your disheartened face.

You knew they were always on call in case of emergencies or missions, that’s why they even had the Compound in the first place - a place to call their own and be ready to fight at a moment’s notice.

Living at your place would’ve made things harder for Wanda, harder for the rest of the team, harder to save the world.

As you continued to rationalize her (lack of a) response in your head, your friends quickly chose a movie and began to play it on the large screen, too excited to catch up on all the films they missed from training and saving the world.

But you dropped it, and soon forgot it to focus on all the other good things you had with her, one small blip of hurt in a stream of happiness.

“Happy to see me, love?” You let out a small laugh as your hands snaked around her waist, ignoring the light throbbing in your head from where it hit against the floor when she tackled you to the ground. Stopping only to rub small circles on her back when you heard her stifled sniffling and sobs against your chest instead of a response, “shh, it’s okay, I got you. I’m here, Wanda.”

You weren’t sure how long the two of you stayed in that position, but you didn’t dare stop holding her close or whisper affirmations and stupid facts until you were sure she felt better.

Eventually, Wanda’s crying was exchanged for light snores and you slowly pushed yourself up to carry her to your bed, hoping that her dreams would be free from whatever hurt her before she saw you.

Hoping that her dreams would remind her of all the good when you couldn’t.

When you woke up, you were surprised to see her sitting at the counter with a warm cup in her hands, watching you with a small smile.

“Am I still dreaming, or did I really wake up and find you here, in my apartment, with breakfast?” You leaned against the counter and matched her smile, “are you trying to seduce me or something, Wanda?”

She rolled her eyes and tried to laugh it off, but pulled you closer by the hands and smiled, “if I said I was, what would you do?”

“Well, I’d ask you to come back when I’m all showered and awake, of course,” a pout flashed across your face before it settled into another smile, “and that I wish this was something that could happen every day.”

“It could, you know.” Wanda’s eyes softened before resting her head on your chest, the cup was long forgotten on the counter,  **“let’s move in together, I could stay here and make sure you actually eat breakfast before you go to work…isn’t that what you always wanted?”**

Your mouth was dry at her change of heart about living together after years of going unanswered, “…what about always being on call with the Avengers? Living at the Compound with the others?”

“Our last mission reminded me that there’s more to life than being a hero and that I don’t want to live without you.” The look in her eyes was genuine, putting to bed all the fears you had about how honest she was being. “I still remember the first time you asked, you know? I was too afraid of my own emotions to respond, but all these years, I’ve remembered.”

“And now?”

“Now I know with all my heart that I love you more than anything, and it shouldn’t have taken the universe almost getting destroyed for me to know.”

And maybe it shouldn’t have taken the universe almost getting destroyed for her to know, but you were glad it happened, now that it meant that she was facing her fears to let herself be happy and vulnerable with you.

Instead of answering right away, you smiled widely and kissed her, morning breath and all, “you know I do get to make you sleep on the couch at least once for not answering all those years ago though, right?”

And just like the first time you asked her, she rolled her eyes and laughed it off, shaking her head before pulling you in for another hug, mumbling something that sounded like, “as long as you’re with me, I could sleep anywhere.”


	5. Wanda Maximoff |#52 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 52 “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> way past the holidays, but I'm still accepting requests(lol) for any of the fandoms I've written for before on my tumblr @ chuwaeyo (the prompt list is there too!)  
> hope y'all enjoy like always !! until next time!

****Both of you agreed to yourselves that it was a line you would never cross. Too much was at stake to even consider it, but even then, that didn’t stop either of you from considering it - time and time again.

How did you even get here?

Pinned down on Wanda’s bed, clutching your fists tightly around her sheets to stop you from pulling her closer, avoiding her burning stare as she towered above you.

When you finally met her gaze, you were breathless - the sight of her rosy cheeks and longing stare, all framed by her newly dyed and curled hair, courtesy of some self-care day led by Natasha and Tony - if you didn’t know any better, you were sure that this was all an elaborate part of some scheme to get you together.

And if it really was…

You were far from mad at it.

“So, Wanda, should I take it that Tony and Nat’s self-care day went well?” With a small smile, you composed yourself, wondering what she would do next, “seems like you’re in high spirits.”

Instead of an answer, the corners of her lips curled down into a quick pout before capturing your lips, kissing you lightly a few times before going back in for more. But gentleness was for another time, not now, not after waiting so long for this very moment.

And suddenly you were so aware of her weight as she straddled you, of her hands trembling lightly as they moved from her face to your waist, of the heat and burning you felt everywhere and the noises both of you were trying to restrain.

Suddenly so aware of every little feeling you tried so hard to hide from.

It was heaven and hell all in one, knowing that a moment of such bliss and love would probably be over soon, maybe forgotten in some urgent mission or inconvenient interruption.

**Her voice was low, almost trembling, as she slowly pulled herself away from your lips, “I think I’m in love with you, and honestly? It scares me half to death, loving someone as much as I love you.”**

“Is that really so bad?” A small chuckle escaped your lips as you looked at her through half-lidded eyes, “god, Wanda, I love you so much and I can’t believe either of us waited this long to do anything about it.”

Both of you agreed to yourselves that it was a line you would never cross. Too much was at stake to even consider it, but now? Now you were both mad that it had taken so long to come this far.

So lost and in love that nothing else really mattered.

Just you and the girl who could take your breath away in too many ways to count.


	6. Cheryl Blossom |#1, 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cheryl Blossom x Reader  
> Prompt: 1 “Do you want me to leave?”; 5 “I’m going to take care of you, okay?” | writing prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: first non-mcu request for this follower celebration/prompt list LOL (also all these prompt posts are supposed to be drabbles I don’t know what happened sdakfjha)

****You hung to the walls closest to the front door, watching the party going on all around you, waiting for any sign of your friends when the hostess herself greeted you with a confident smile and bottle in hand.

“Not that it’s unusual for you to be hanging around by yourself, but where’s the sad breakfast club?” Cheryl offered the bottle to you, her HBIC persona dropping immediately as if it were only the two of you in her house, rather than everyone from Riverdale High. “Figured you would only come to a party this early if they were here too.”

“Trying to wine and dine me during your own party, Cheryl?” A smile snuck onto your face as you took a small sip from the bottle before handing it back to her, “but you’re not wrong, those lovey-dovey couples told me they were on their way twenty minutes ago, but no one’s seen them and their locations are still back at Bets’ place.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes at your comment before sliding into the spot against the wall next to you, linking her arm with yours, “I’ll keep you company until they come, it’s not that far of a drive and I’m sure that mother of hers is going to let them go soon.”

For once, no one paid Cheryl any mind, too lost in their own drunken conversations and dancing to notice the hostess close her eyes and rest her head against your shoulder, a low sigh escaping her lips.

“You okay?” Your fingers moved on their own as they pushed her hair behind her ear before resting on the arm that was still linked with your own, “I’m pretty sure I’m intimidating enough to shut this party down early if you want.”

At that, she opened her eyes and looked at you with an amused grin, “would you -”

Before Cheryl could finish her sentence, your friends burst through the door, loudly “conversating” (arguing) about how angry you would be for getting to the party later than they had promised, and she quickly peeled herself from you, leaving you only with a flash of a small smile.

Once Cheryl disappeared into the crowd of people in the living room, Jughead wrapped an arm around your shoulders with a small grin, “you’re still here? If I were you I would’ve left already, but I’m glad I have a comrade while the others keep arguing about your feelings.”

“If you walked, you probably would’ve been here sooner, Jugs. What happened to our mysterious loner pact? I could’ve been forced into socializing while I was waiting for all of you.” Even though she was still on your mind, you returned his grin as you waved a greeting to the others, “should I ask? Or do we want to go straight into a bottle some snacks I managed to steal from the kitchen?”

Betty and Veronica shared a look before grabbing the bottle and snacks and leading the way to the quiet corner of the party, the usually “off limits” backyard, which was only ever occupied by your small group, the Pussycats, and Cheryl herself, depending on the mood in the party.

All arguments from the ride going to the party were forgotten between your friends as they opened up the bottle, enjoying the cool breeze against your faces and the warmth of the alcohol in your stomachs.

When all of you went back inside to make sure the empty bottle was properly recycled and your trash was thrown away, the party had died down, for the most part, leaving only a few football players you recognized and the mix of latecomers who wanted to get their fill of alcohol before it was all gone.

You didn’t really pay much attention to the others as you threw everything out and grabbed waters for your friends until your head shot up when you heard Cheryl yelling at Chuck.

“Let go of me you hulking chauvinist, I said I was done,” by the time you got to them, Chuck had a tight grip on Cheryl’s arm, dragging her closer to him as his friends watched, a dark smirk on his face.

And maybe it was the liquid courage you had been drinking just minutes before, but you easily pushed past Veronica and Betty trying to hold you back and hit the jock over the head with the first beer bottle your hands grabbed before Archie could even pull his arm back to hit Chuck.

The glass shattered in your hand the second it made contact with his head, stray pieces digging into your hand as you clutched it tighter, “she said she was done, Clayton, what was that about you ‘changing for the better’? Should I go and give your parents a call? Maybe get you kicked from the wrestling team next?”

Before he could answer (if he even could), his friends were quick to drag him out of the party, not wanting to be next on the receiving end of your anger, the rest of the random partygoers followed suit, vibe quickly killed with the rise of Chuck’s predatory behavior.

Cheryl was quiet as the Pussycats, Veronica, and Betty rushed to her side to check on her as Archie and Jughead dragged you over to the sink to wash out and bandage the cuts on your hand. On one side of the house, the girls were hugging Cheryl and talking to her quietly as the two boys scolded you for being reckless, but you weren’t listening to them, trying to listen for Cheryl’s voice over all the others.

When the three of you got back to the others, Cheryl immediately got up to run to you, wrapping her arms around you tightly, silent tears making a wet spot by the collar of your shirt - something the others took as a sign to leave you both alone.

If you were looking, you would’ve seen Jughead shoot you one last look as he shut the front door of Thistlehouse, leaving you and Cheryl to that private softness the two of you only ever saved for each other, but you were too focused on making sure that the girl holding onto you like a lifeline was okay.

Moving only to make sure the door was locked, you didn’t recognize your voice as you whispered softly to her, as if anything louder would break her, letting your feet carry you as you led Cheryl to her room,  **“do you want me to leave?”**

“Please, don’t…” Her voice was low as she kicked off her heels and took a seat on her bed, one hand still holding onto you tightly. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Alright, alright.  **I’m going to take care of you, okay?**  Do you want to lay down so I can grab a makeup wipe for you? Or do you want to forgo the beauty routine for one night?” You couldn’t help but smile softly at her, watching as she got under her covers and nodded lightly, pointing at her makeup wipes, quickly moving from your spot to grab them. “So, how does it feel having the greatest and most intimidating loner of Riverdale High be so sweet with you?”

Cheryl made quick work of the remaining makeup on her face and threw the wipes onto the floor without much thought, too tired from the night to really care about the state of her room, holding onto you once her hands were free again. Her usual self slowly coming back now that the party was over and she was sure it was safe - that it was just you and her in the whole world. “It would be much better if they actually kept me company the whole night and slept next to me in bed instead of the floor this time.”

“But imagine the rumors, Miss Blossom, not everyone is as popular and loved as you.” You pretended to be embarrassed before letting yourself get dragged under the covers by the girl you loved, “what if someone thinks we’re dating?”

“Then they would be right about something for once.”


	7. Cheryl Blossom | #3, 20 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cheryl Blossom x Reader  
> Prompt: 3 “I’m not jealous.”; 20 “Just admit I’m right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaW an actual drabble length drabble lmao (also writing this I realize I highkey miss writing for cheryl even tho I haven’t kept up with the latest szn asdkfjh)

****When you finally caught up to Cheryl, her cheeks were red as she focused on the ground with a pout on her face, brows furrowed and determined not to give you the benefit of being right this time. **“I’m not jealous, Cheryl Blossom doesn’t get jealous.”**

She crossed her arms to try and prove her point, but you could only laugh and pull her into an embrace, “are you sure? Because right now, the evidence says otherwise.”

“Me walking out here alone does not count as evidence,” Cheryl pulled away just enough so you could see her roll her eyes before resting her head on your shoulder, “anything else, you’re probably seeing wrong because your glasses are dirty.”

“Really now? Both Jughead and Veronica agreed that you definitely stormed out of Archie’s house, and they rarely agree on anything.” A laugh escaped your lips as she huffed in response, and you couldn’t help but wonder how you were so lucky to be living a life with an angel like her (ignoring her glasses comment of course). “My glasses aren’t even that dirty, I wiped them right after since I know how much it bothers you when I leave them all grimy.”

Cheryl gave another huff in response before escaping your embrace to sit on the curb, tired from walking (storming) off so far from Archie’s home in heels, “I’m not giving you the satisfaction, even if you do have a point.”

 **“Aw, c'mon love, just admit I’m right.”** You moved to sit next to her and smiled widely when she finally looked over at you again, “if you do, I’ll admit something too.”

“Oh yeah? Since you have something to admit also, I guess there’s no harm.” The proposition piqued your girlfriend’s interest just enough for her to crack, the curiosity winning over her pride, “I’ll admit, just to you, I was maybe a little jealous.”

The confession made your cheeks flush, and Cheryl laughed at your sudden embarrassment, but you smiled and continued anyway, a deal’s a deal after all -

“I admit that no matter how much I love animals or how many puppies Vegas seems to find during his morning walks with Archie, none of that could ever compare to how much I love you, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom. You and everything you do, even if that’s not admitting that you get jealous by me cooing over puppies.”


	8. Michelle Jones | #13, 36 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Michelle Jones (MJ) x Reader  
> Prompt: 13 “I could kiss you right now!”; 36 “Did I say that out loud?” | writing prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I’m still hollering abt the spiderman trailer!!! bc aunt may,,,,,i luv her | also my first spiderman/mj request! sorry if its a little wonky or not quite in character but !! it gonna get there lol

****The three of you were studying for your finals at a local cafe, waiting for Ned to come, enjoying the spring breeze and caffeine in your veins as you looked over study guides, formulas, and anything else that covered the topics on the exams.

Of course, that’s what you were all  _supposed_ to be doing.

While you were engrossed in going through your chapter notes and flashcards for chemistry, MJ had given up on trying to study, watching you with a silent smile on her face rather than her study guide, and Peter gave up the moment he realized your friend was so focused on studying you rather than anything for the exams.

It went on like that for a while, Peter, watching in amusement, wondering if he should take a picture of the moment, MJ focusing all her attention on you whether she realized it or not, and you, actually studying, too worried about the fate of your grades to really pay attention to either of them.

 **“I could kiss you right now,”**  she leaned back in her chair and took another sip of her latte, small smile still on her face, not realizing her own words until Peter choked on his own drink,  **“…did I say that out loud?”**

“Oh yeah, MJ, you most definitely did say that out loud,” Peter’s grin widened as he ran off to Ned, who came right on time to save his best friend, laughing like a maniac to escape getting punished by her. “I never took you for a romantic!”

But before she could get up to chase him, you grabbed one of her hands with a small laugh, realizing the matching blush on both of your faces, “ignoring Peter and Ned for the moment, I wouldn’t be against it, Michelle.”

Her eyebrows quirked up on surprise, but she quickly composed herself, squeezing your hand lightly with a smirk, “really now?”

“Really,” you lifted her hand up to your lips and pressed a quick kiss on her fingers before setting it back on the table, “but right now we do have exams to study for.”


	9. May Parker | # 51 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: May Parker x Reader  
> Prompt: 51 “I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking.” | writing prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the anon who requested this (literally an hour ago) is my f a v o r i t e  
> maris tomei is so slept on in the mcu community and I just,,, I luv her so much

****“Pete! Come on, already! Tony wants us to stop by the flower shop down the street before he can start his grand proposal to Pepper,” you scrolled through the endless stream of messages from Tony with varying details on the number of flowers and where to go as you continued to knock on the door of the Parker residence. Even though you were tired from a long debriefing with Hill and Fury that had lasted all morning, the others were quick to remind you of Tony’s big plan once you were out, meaning you weren’t going to catch any breaks today. “Scratch that, he wants us to stop by multiple shops, Peter! At least let me in!”

A sigh escaped your lips as you locked your phone and rubbed your eyes with your free hand, you knocking halted by Peter’s aunt as she opened the door for you with a small grin, albeit looking slightly annoyed, “you did hear me yell that I was coming to the door, right? Are you trying to get us kicked out of our building? Peter just got back a few minutes ago, he’s taking a shower right now.”

“Well, if for some reason you were kicked out of here, there are a bunch of nicer buildings and spots provided by SHIELD or Pepper and Tony, and I’m pretty sure the Compound still has some vacancies too.” You greeted her with a laugh and a polite smile before following her into the kitchen of the apartment, leaning against your usual spot on the counter when you noticed random ingredients laid out. “Miss Parker, you’re cooking? I thought you were coming later tonight for Tony’s proposal as well?”

“Is this your way of telling me that you are in fact, trying to get us kicked out so we get free housing?” She rolled her eyes before laughing and moving to put all of the ingredients away, “these are just groceries I had Peter run and get for our dinner tomorrow, I wouldn’t miss Tony and Pepper’s proposal for anything. And please, just call me May, you’ve been around enough to drop the formalities, (Y/N).”

“If it was, I think someone would also tell you that it would also be free, safer, and closer to all of the Avengers if you or Peter ever needed company.” Your cheeks flushed at the way your name sounded in her voice and hoping to hide your blush, you moved to grab your phone and pretend to check for any updates from Tony, rather than keep watching her move around the kitchen just in case she turned to look at you and saw how red you were. “But sure thing, Miss Parker, er - May, but there might be a slight learning curve.”

If you were paying attention to your surroundings instead of caving in from your emotions like you were trained to do, you would’ve noticed May finish putting away the last of the groceries, and saunter towards you with a smirk on her face, stopping only when she was inches from you.

“You know, just because I’m not a superhero doesn’t mean I’m blind.” All it took was the older woman gently lifting your chin with one finger, hand on her hips, and an amused look on your face for you to short circuit. Suddenly you were weak in the knees and glad that you had made it a habit to lean on counters, faced with the sight in front of you.  **“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking** , and I know that Peter considers you as his second favorite unofficial guardian after Tony.”

Your usually confident and friendly demeanor crumbled as she continued to tease you, leaving more and more helpless with each passing moment, “I think you have it wrong, I mean, I would never do that to anyone, that’d be unprofessional and - ”

May’s hands moved to cup your face, so you could look right at her, one of her famously bright smiles directed right at you to soothe your nerves, “I’m telling you this because I feel the same way you dork, now I see where Peter’s been getting it from lately.”

“Hey! I’m not a dork, according to Fury, the recruits think I’m the most intimidating agent they have!” You couldn’t help the small pout at the accusation, distracting you from the first half of her response for a few minutes before it all clicked. “Wait, you feel the same way?”

“Oh yeah, in the Parker household we larb you.” May continued to smile, happy that you were no longer a nervous wreck in her hands, “I larb you so much, it’s kind of scary.”

You wrapped your arms around her waist and pulled her closer, with a smile to match her own, “you know, I’m trained in the 30 most spoken languages in the world along with asl and some dead languages, but I don’t think I know what that word means. Do you think I could bother you to teach me sometime?”

“I’ve been told that I’m a pretty good teacher,” she closed the distance between the two of you and captured your lips with light, quick kisses before returning fervently for more.

“Does this mean you two are official now?” Peter let out a sigh of relief as he caught the two of you in the…compromising position, “jeez, that took forever, I think I lost the bet I made with Miss Romanov, Bucky, and Tony.”

As his aunt slowly pulled away from the kiss, you looked over at him with your mouth gaping, “hold up just one second here, are you telling me that you knew?! PETE!”

“Oh, calm down you worrywart,” holding back from making a comment about how cute you looked from the new information, she was quick to go to Peter’s defense, “he is the reason why I even decided to act on my feelings, you should say thanks and maybe treat him to a sandwich or whatever you two get up to by yourselves.”

More embarrassed than when she cornered you in the kitchen earlier, you groaned and hid your face in your hands, “I’m a trained intelligence operative and Avenger, did I really just get played by the two of you?”

Both Parkers shared an amused look before laughing and pulling you into a tight hug, showering you in compliments with hopes to make you feel better about getting fooled, though all three of you knew deep down that this was a moment that would never be lived down.

“You did just get played by the best family in Queens, though, (Y/N),” Peter laughed once more grabbing his backpack and running out the door, “now I thought we had some errands to do for Tony before his proposal?”

Leaving the two of you to update his fellow gamblers, you were left still in the embrace of the woman you loved, not wanting to leave so soon after realizing you both felt the same way.

“You know…I could just give him the company credit card since he knows all the information needed and stay here with you until we have to head over. You probably need help getting ready and need an escort…right?”


	10. May Parker | #52 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: May Parker x Reader  
> Prompt: 52 “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aunt may stans came thru to my inbox and this is wlw solidarity

****You didn’t have it in you to look at her while you were pouring your heart out to the older woman in front of you, turning your back to her as she sat on the couch, her own eyes trained on the hot tea in her hands.

“I know you said you didn’t want to get into another relationship after Ben and all that, but I just wanted to get this off my chest,” you waited a few moments to see if she would say something, anything, but the silence was a friend you were used to whenever the two of you were together. “I’m sorry if I ruined what little relationship we had.”

Holding back a small sigh, your head dropped as you took a step towards the door, when her hand closed around your own, trembling, to stop you from walking out.  **“No, I -  you didn’t ruin anything. If I have to be honest, I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”**

With a slow, unsteady movement, she turned you around to face her, a stark difference in her shy smile and the light blush on her cheeks, and your increasingly red cheeks and slightly gaping mouth.

“I, you…you’re in love with me?” As your legs gave out from the shock, you were glad for her quick reflexes as she pulled you onto the couch, stopping your fall, giving her a front-row view of your embarrassment and happiness, “god, May…I don’t think you have any idea how happy that makes me.”

“I think I have some idea.” She laughed and all the worries shared between the two of you seemed to fade away, lost to the moment of two souls finally accepting the love and happiness they deserved. Pulling you into a warm embrace, she pressed a few light kisses on your neck, laughing when you gasped at the sudden contact, “am I allowed to tell any of the others that I brought a scary agent to their knees now?”


	11. Michelle Jones | #45, 90 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Michelle Jones (MJ) x Reader  
> Prompt: 45 “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”; 90 “I don’t want to think about what I’d be like without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all these drabbles - “multi-fandom” >> me looking at it *mcu minus cheryl* LMAO welp

****Hoping to get a break from tossing and turning in the strange new bed every few minutes, you pulled yourself out of the sheets and put on a few layers so you could get some fresh air. Maybe it was your nerves from being in a new country or the sudden threat of elemental beings and what seemed like a new superhero disrupting your trip with your classmates, but you just couldn’t sleep.

It was supposed to be your last big hurrah with everyone in your class, taking Europe by storm, forgetting the craziness of New York and superheroes for just one week.

You felt bad especially bad for Peter, knowing that out of everyone you knew, he definitely needed this trip away from all the hero business.

When you got to the front of the hotel, you shivered at the vast temperature difference from the warmth of the building and decided to call your girlfriend, letting your feet carry you down the lit street to keep you warm.

After a few moments, the call went through, MJ’s voice clear as day, as if she wasn’t sleeping either, “are you one of my gentle-people callers, now?”

 **“Oh! I didn’t expect you to be awake, I just called because I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay,”**  her voice was reassuring to hear after the long night, her greeting finally clicking in your head, “and I should hope that I’m your only gentle-person caller, or else we’ll be having a problem, Miss Jones.”

“Are you okay? Should I head to your room?” Even though she laughed at your response, you could tell she was worried, the sound of her sitting up quickly coming through the call clearly before talking much lower,  **“I don’t even want to think about what I’d be like without you.”**

“Nah, Betty is a light sleeper remember? I don’t think she would appreciate another wake-up call in the middle of the night with you in my bed again.” You couldn’t help but smile as her laugh fluttered through your ear again, more so when you heard Ned and Peter laughing and making fun of your girlfriend’s sudden change in character, “besides, I’m just outside our hotel, if anyone wanted to join me of course.”

If MJ was trying to be sneaky about it, she definitely failed, in the background of the call, you heard her rustling and whispering to Ned and Peter to sneak out with her to meet you, “just in front? Or did you wander off?”

The sound of all three of them clanging around Peter and Ned’s room rushing to get ready to meet you made you laugh, and you were sure that someone was bound to report the four of you at this point, but you were too happy to care. I’ll see you three at the front, babe.“


	12. Cheryl Blossom | #41, 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cheryl Blossom x Reader  
> Prompt: 41 “Have you lost your fucking mind?”; 43 “I am not losing you again!”  
> Warnings: cursing I guess lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: lmao got the prompts in right off the bat but you know,,, plot purposes

******“Have you lost your fucking mind?”** Cheryl threw her bow onto the couch as she trailed behind you, trying to talk you out of acting on your feelings, “you’ll get killed if you go out there.”

 **“I am not losing you again, Cheryl!”** Your fists were clenched so tightly that crescents were beginning to show on your palms, but you didn’t care, not when the Black Hood just tried to kill your girlfriend. No amount of meditation or anger management classes could stop the force that you were now. “I wasn’t there when you found your brother, I wasn’t there when that rich asshole drugged you, I’m now that I am here? I’m not going to sleep knowing there’s a psychopath on the streets that wants to kill you, not while he’s injured.”

Even though you were both yelling, she still reached out to grab your arm lightly, to try and show you that she was okay. “Do you hear yourself? A psychopath that wants to kill me, I’m pretty sure they’ll know how important you are to me and hurt you too, just let the cops do their jobs for once.”

“They never do their jobs though, Cheryl. They never do.” Thinking about all of the injustices the police did onto your family only heightened your need to chase after the killer, knowing that they wouldn’t budge from their desks at all unless it was one of Riverdale’s “star-citizens”.

“What are you going to even do if you find them?” Cheryl gave up on arguing, her voice quiet and fragile, still trying to find some reason with you.

You didn’t recognize your own voice, low and predatory, thinking about the monster running through the streets of Riverdale, the anger still pulling a veil over any rational thought. “I can think of a few things, hon, born a Ghoulie and raised a Serpent? I have more than enough contacts around town if I need them.”

“Just listen to me, please,” a light hand cupping your face pulled you from the immense darkness and anger you found yourself in moments before, showing you the small figure that was tired, trying to reason with you, trying to keep you safe too, “you might think I just want to stop you from going full like, Die Hard or whatever…I need you here, for me.”

And seeing the sudden fragility in her eyes, the eyes of a girl who you and the rest of the town have never known as anything but strong…it was a punch to the gut. You didn’t even realize how scared she really was because you were too caught up in your own anger, and she still waited and pulled you out of it.

You pulled her into a tight embrace, running your finger through her hair to try and soothe her nerves, pressing a light kiss against her temple, “I’m sorry, Cher, I just…I lost it when I think of someone hurting you, I’m scared of thinking what would happen if - ”

“Shh…it’s okay, just stay with me tonight, okay? He won’t be coming back here, I’m safe, you’re safe. We’re alive.”


	13. May Parker | #78 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: May Parker x Reader  
> Prompt: 78 “You weren’t supposed to hear that.” | writing prompts  
> Warnings:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three more requests (atm), hope y'all are liking it so far!

****“Hey May! (Y/N) is gonna stop by in a bit, but I have to jump into the shower!” Peter crashed into the apartment happily, his backpack swinging closely behind him as he ran to his room to drop it off, “I left the door unlocked for them!”

At the mention of your name, a bright smile found it’s way to her face as she leaned back into the couch, nodding slightly in response to Peter, though she stopped paying attention when it came to you.

It was just a stupid crush, from the moment you walked into the apartment with Peter in tow to introduce yourself as his new mentor while Tony went on vacation with a subtle shyness and embarrassment hidden beneath your polite smile.

How you were always there for Peter when she couldn’t, always watching his back, and keeping him safe while he was out in the world wearing the suit, always teaching him to be on his toes, even if it meant scaring him a few times too many to get webs on the living room walls (and helping clean it up afterward).

May knew that she didn’t stand a chance against whoever you loved, remembering the sad look that flashed on your face for a second when Peter had brought it up, but she couldn’t help but fall deeper in love with you.

Thinking of Tony’s proposal to Pepper, her daydreams had evolved into some future where things worked out and the two of you got married, wondering how you would go about last names, “(Y/L/N)-Parker? Parker-(Y/L/N)? Or maybe they just take our name…or I take theirs?”

In the midst of her daydream, you walked into the apartment to find May with her eyes shut and smiling to herself as she continued to weigh the options between the last name changes, and you couldn’t help but wonder how blessed you were to be met with the sight.

“I think I would take the last name, I ’ve always had a fondness for the name Parker, can you imagine it?” As embarrassed as you were at what felt like a proposal, you put on a confident smile as you leaned over the older woman, “Agent Parker here reporting for duty ma'am.”

She looked up with a slow shock, hand shooting up to hide her red face, ignoring how cute you were as you gave her a two-finger salute introducing yourself with their name, **“you weren’t supposed to hear that, did you hear that? I think there might be a ghost in here or something.”**

“I most definitely did hear you playing our last names, the hearing does come with being a highly trained agent after all.” You smiled and took a seat beside her, hoping that you really weren’t hearing things, “I do think before any of that even becomes an issue, we would have to be in some type of…romantic relationship first?”

Though your voice was sincere, May took it as a joke and waved it off with a laugh, hoping to move past the incident without thinking about it further, “oh no, you and I? I’m too old for you, I’m sure you have your pick of hot and talented agents in that secret agency of yours.”

Realizing the opportunity was slipping by, you grabbed a hold of her hand and held it against your chest, a front row seat to your heartbeat, beating rapidly, much like her own, “who cares about anyone else when I just heard the person I love, daydream about how I would take on their last name? If you let me, I would do it in a heartbeat.”


	14. May Parker | # 53 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: May Parker x Reader  
> Prompt: 53 “I’m flirting with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry but I’m gonna be taking a mini break from all these prompts because I still have to pack!! (going back to uni tomorrow lmao)

****“You’re gonna regret going against me, agent,” May laughed as she skidded to a stop, hands gripping tightly around one of the many cushions that had turned into weapons in the pillow war, blowing her hair out of her face as she cornered you. “Now you’re going down.”

One quick look around the apartment revealed a single escape route, but you knew it was only possible if you had enough time to get to it.

“The only thing I’m going down on is you, May,” a low chuckle escaped your lips as you winked at her, inching your way towards the one path you’ve found for freedom. “But you always seem to reject my advances, even when I’m dressed up all nice and proper.”

“Oh please, this is probably just some tactic so you can try and survive this war,” she rolled her eyes as she took another step towards you, raising the pillow to finally knock you out. “I’m sure you use that line with all the pretty agents you’re trying to trick.”

You stopped in your tracks as the words left her mouth, slightly offended at the accusation, holding a hand over your heart, “Miss Parker, I for one am extremely hurt that you think I would do such a thing with other people!  **I’m flirting with you, and only ever with you!”**

“And how can I believe that?” She watched you carefully, lowering the pillow only slightly, still ready to attack at any second, “you and your suave agent talk all the time.”

“Because, I would only give myself up to someone I loved, even if it’s in something as simple as a pillow fight,” you dropped the cushion in your hands and walked up to her defenseless, “I can handle giving up Chinese for Thai for dinner tonight, but this whole pillow fight ending will haunt me forever, so just make it painless, please.”

She considered the proposition for a few seconds before throwing her own pillow to the side, a small smile on her face as she pulled you into an awkward (albeit warm) hug, “let’s call it a fair trade, your love and Chinese food for mine and not utterly destroying you with these pillows.”


	15. Cheryl Blossom | # 32, 33, 13 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cheryl Blossom x Reader  
> Prompt: 32 “This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.”; 33 “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”; 13 “I could kiss you right now!”

**“This is, by far, the dumbest thing you’ve ever done,”**  by the tone of her voice, you could tell that she was holding back a laugh or rolling her eyes (maybe both) as she tried to push you off of the couch to no avail, “and you and I both know, you’ve done some dumb things, love.”

Tightening the grip you had around her waist to stop you from falling, you unleashed a stream of attacks on your girlfriend in payback, “I would actually argue that this one of the least dumb things I’ve done, do you even remember my prank war with Arch? **Besides, I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention, you’ve been sketching nonstop all day, let’s go out and stretch our legs.”**

Although your argument didn’t seem like much, you were hoping it was enough to put your plan into motion, and that Cheryl was too tired to think too much about your sudden urge to go out.

Luckily, her stomach grumbled right on time, and let you pull her up from the couch to get dressed and head out without another complaint.

She let you lead the way to the car and drive into town, resting her head against the window as she watched you with a small smile on her face, still not realizing the large surprise you had planned for her.

“My lady,” you bowed your head and laughed as you opened the door to Pop’s for her, waiting for her reaction, the old ChockLit Shoppe decorated from corner to corner and all your friends there to celebrate with you, holding a banner that read: “Happy One Year!”

“This is amazing, when did you even have the time to plan this?” Cheryl took a step back before pulling you into a tight embrace,  **“I could kiss you right now, I still can’t believe this!”**

“You know, you could, I’m pretty sure our friends have seen us make out before,” ignoring Jughead’s low groan at the two of you, you pressed a kiss on her forehead before sitting at one of the booths with the others. “Thanks for an amazing year together, love.”


	16. Lena Luthor | # 75 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lena Luthor x Reader  
> Prompt: 75 “You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first Lena request for this round of prompts? yee. HAW. lmao

****It always bothered you how you could never tell how Lena really felt about you.

One moment, in her office or the DEO, she’s all business, refusing to address you by anything but your last name, always crossing her arms and keeping a safe distance away from you.

During another, a random run-in at the store or café, she’s all smiles and warmer than ten Kara Danvers in one. Light touches and soft smiles, her laugh fluttering through your ears like a melody from the heavens as she strayed closer to you.

It was such a vast difference that it confused you and everyone else around you, your friends always shooting you a sorry smile as she pushed you away for the hundredth time during the latest debrief. Some intergalactic criminal who had some control over the earth and was the latest cause of a series of earthquakes in National City.

“We have agents tracking them right now, their locations as shown here on the monitor,” Winn displayed the locations on the screen before turning and looking back in shock, “uh…right here, in the DEO.”

A large shake ripped through the agency, shutting off the main power systems. And on instinct, you jumped to catch Lena, her balance thrown off by the shake and her tall heels.

**“Miss Luthor, falling straight into my arms?”** Even though you knew you were currently dealing with business Lena, you couldn’t help but grin and joke with her,  **“you know, if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes. A simple I love you would suffice just as fine.”**

She rolled her eyes before pulling yourselves up, smoothing out her dress before looking back up to you, a very uncharacteristic blush on her cheeks as she pouted. “I guess I’ll just have to try that after we catch our latest bad guy now don’t I?”

 

 


	17. May Parker | # 1, 45 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: May Parker x Reader  
> Prompt: 1 “Do you want me to leave?”; 45 “I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

 

After Peter was seen fighting Mysterio in Europe, you were assigned as security detail for May, just in case any of the others in the Sinister Six decided to go after New York and it’s favorite superhero guardian.

Both as an Avenger and a friend to the Parkers, you were quick to drop off your remaining paperwork to your superior officer before speeding to the Parker residence, eager to hopefully ease some of the worries she might’ve had.

 **“Sorry, is this a bad time? Do you want me to leave?”**  Seeing May in Happy’s arms, crying quietly into his shoulder, made a dull aching start in your chest. Gripping the door tightly, you looked anywhere but the two, who quickly pulled themselves apart at your sudden arrival. “I can come back after a coffee run or something.”

They were both quick to separate, May especially jumping up and wiping the stray tears that remained on her face to smile at you. “No, no, no! Happy and I were just talking, he was about to leave. You’re fine here.”

You changed looking over at Happy, who was smoothing out his own suit before walking over to you to leave, struggling to keep a professional face as he walked out.

“So…you and Happy? Kind of out of the blue, but I’ll support you. He treating you nice?” Closing the door behind your friend, you made your way to the couch, dropping your duffle next to the furniture. “If he’s not, I’m sure I can talk to him, maybe get Rhodes and Tony to help?”

“We’re not seeing each other!” You jumped a little at how quick and loudly May responded to the accusation, wondering if she was just denying it out of politeness. “He just told me what’s happening with Peter right now, and I couldn’t help - ”

At the mention of Peter, her strong resolve crumbled for a moment, taking the seat beside you with a small sigh.

And you couldn’t help but drop the professional act and wrap an arm around her also, your voice low and as soothing as you tried, “Peter’s smart and is an amazing hero, May, and both Hill and Fury are by his side, they won’t let anything bad happen to him. Tell me what’s really wrong.”

May stared at you for a long moment before resolving herself to unloading what was really bothering her.

 **“I had a nightmare about you, and about Peter,”**  her voice was low as she rested her head against your shoulder,  **“and hearing this about him? Right after finding out how you’re not allowed on the field again after your last mission? I just want to make sure you’re both okay, you need to be.”**

“Have you met either of us, Parker? Your Peter and I are unstoppable, nothing keeps us down.” You waited until she turned her head to smile at her, pounding your own chest lightly to prove how sturdy you were, “we’ll always make sure to come home in one piece.”

“I’m not sure if saying in one piece was the best thing to say…” May made a face before smiling back at you, glad to have you by her side. “But thank you, I don’t think I can do this whole, life thing, without either of you.”


	18. Michelle Jones | Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Michelle Jones (MJ) x Reader  
> Prompt: anon req: can i have an mj x stark!reader where they’re on their way to washington and spends time with mj instead of joining with the group on activities?  
> a moment of happiness before washington

****"You really don’t want to join the others?” You looked over at MJ resting her head on your shoulder, looking as happy as the first day you both said: I love you to each other, “I know how much you secretly love those nerds.”

She groaned at the truth in your words, but refused to break her mask, settling in further to your side, “it’s like you’re trying to get rid of me, I’m hurt.”

“We only get so many moments like this, you know? Maybe you want to spend some time with your boys, I don’t know.” At that moment, Ned and Peter screamed excitedly, just loud enough so MJ could sit up and look over your shoulders for a quick second, “you’ve just warmed up to them too.”

“Nope, nu-uh, this trip is for you and me whenever there’s free time.” MJ slowly peeled her eyes away from her friends to smile at you, “I can bother them when we get back home, pretend I don’t know anything about Star Wars maybe.”

The thought of your girlfriend, secret Star Wars fanatic, riling up your friends by pretending to be clueless brought an even bigger smile to your face.

As much as she denied it, you knew she loved the two of them more than anyone else out of your little group.

“Will you really be able to fake your Star Wars knowledge? I’ve been a firsthand witness to the unstoppable force you can be.” You pressed a kiss on her forehead before taking your turn and leaning into her shoulder, “just promise I can see it all explode, I’ll even make sure to make popcorn.”


	19. Wanda Maximoff | # 3, 9, 85 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Reader  
> Prompt: 3 “I’m not jealous.”; 9 “Don’t ask me that.”; 85 “It’s not what it looks like.”

****Bucky watched Wanda with an amused smile, who was currently scowling as she watched you spar and grapple with Maria, your face red and breathing ragged from your time on the mat.

“You know, you can lighten up on the staring right? They’re not going anywhere.” He laughed as she turned around with a scowl bigger than before, “it’s okay to be jealous, but they’re completely whipped for you, you have nothing to worry about.”

**“I’m not jealous.”**

Her voice was steely as she continued to stare down the soldier, fighting back the urge to look back to you.

The grin on his face grew ten times when he realized she was blushing still, “are you sure you’re not jealous?”

**“Don’t ask me that.”** Wanda huffed one last time before getting up and marching over to the two of you, her arms crossed as you were pinned to the floor by your friend.

The moment she neared you, you were suddenly hyperaware of your position, cheeks heating up as you tried to steady your breathing.

You were quick to escape Maria’s hold, ignoring her small chuckle as you tried to explain yourself,  **“it’s not what it looks like, I swear. We were just sparring, you can even see any of the bruises that are definitely forming if you need more proof.”**

Wanda’s eyes wandered down briefly as you lifted your shirt to prove your innocence, her own cheeks heating up just as much like yours before pulling you away from the mat, dragging you to a private corner of the Compound for some privacy, muttering something that sounded like, “I should be the only one that can leave you breathless like this.”


	20. ScarletWidow | # 5, 6, 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Natasha Romanov  
> Prompt: anon req: I know you normally write character x reader but itll mean so much if youll write a scarletwidow (wanda x natasha) imagine with these prompts (5,6 and 8) if you do! THANK YOU SO MUCH  
> 5 “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”; 6 “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”; 8 “Were you ever going to tell me?”  
> Warnings: vague graphic tings like blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: first scarletwidow work, but I hope y’all like it!! c: (two requests left if y'all want to pop by and drop more in!)

Her hands were shaking as she struggled to find the source of the blood leaking from the infamous assassin she now called her friend, tears threatening to fall with each passing moment.

**“I’m going to take care of you, okay?”**  Wanda’s voice trembled as she pressed down on the wound, hoping that the bleeding would finally stop,  **“you can’t die, please, don’t die. We need you, I need you.”**

Natasha was barely conscious from all the blood loss, barely managing something like a smile to try and get the younger woman to calm down just a bit. “I’ll be fine…Tony and the others are coming, right? You did good, I’ll make it, I’m sure…”

She struggled to take another breath as her eyes closed, both women too distracted to listen to the urgent screaming happening on the other side of the comms as their friends neared.

“Please stay awake, stay with me, Nat,” Wanda used a free hand to wipe the tears before they fell onto Natasha’s face, “I can’t lose another person I love, my heart can’t take it.”

At that moment, the rest of the Avengers arrived on the scene, jet ready for immediate surgery for Natasha’s injury, rushing the two women inside for treatment and extraction.

Once on the jet, Natasha was put under as Bruce and Tony sterilized themselves to aid Dr. Cho in any way she needed for the surgery, while Clint was quick to wrap Wanda up in a tight hug before checking her for any injuries, though she was too caught up in watching Natasha’s vitals to really listen to Clint.

Once things settled down on the ride back to the Compound, Wanda slowly made her way to Natasha’s side, still too worried about her wellbeing to think about anything else but holding her hand, settling in beside her, not realizing the movement would be enough to wake her up.

A low chuckle escaping Natasha’s lips was enough for Wanda to shoot up, eager to see her awake and not bleeding out on the floor. “Told you I’d make it.”

“I’m glad to see that,” Wanda smiled widely as the grip around her own hand tightened, grateful that the rest of their team came in time to save the assassin.

**“So…were you ever going to tell me? Or was it only thanks to a near death experience that I can say I love you back?”**

The grin on Natasha’s face widened as Wanda’s blush deepened, holding herself back so as to not hit the older woman after her life-saving surgery. “Maybe it just sped up the process a bit, but who’s to say? I am glad you made it.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I love it, actually.” Wanda leaned in with a smile and pressed a kiss on Natasha’s hand before leaning back into her chair, too happy and tired to do anything more while her other half couldn’t move from the surgery quite yet. “I just hope you recover soon.”


	21. SuperCorp | # 6 Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kara Danvers x Lena Luthor  
> Prompt: 6 “You can’t die. Please don’t die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up! today’s the first day of classes so I’m going to close this round of prompts/follower celebration with what’s left in my inbox!

****Even without any kryptonite in sight, Kara felt weak, her knees giving out as she struggled to reach out to the other woman in front of her.

“Lena? Please say something, anything.” Her voice trembled as her arms closed around the limp body, searching for any sign of life, tears threatening to fall as she struggled to hear a weak heartbeat emitting.  **“You can’t die, not now, not here**  - you promised we would grow old and wrinkly together.  **Please don’t die, Lee - I need you, the world needs you.”**

Tears falling onto Lena’s face was enough to pull her out of the daze slightly, just enough to try and force a smile at Kara.

“I’m glad that you’re safe, Kara, I don’t know what I would do without you.” Something like a low chuckle struggled past her lips as she looked at Kara through half-lidded eyes, still trying to protect and soothe Kara even though she was near invincible. “I’m sure I’ll be fine, this isn’t my first life or death situation. Go save the city, Kara.”

How could she tell the woman in her arms that this was the first life or death situation where she could barely hear her heartbeat? That she was afraid of losing something more important than her own life?

That the fear that this was the last time they would ever be holding each other was stronger than anything the Kryptonian has ever felt before.

How could she do anything but be strong for the woman she loved, her best friend and strongest advocate?

How could she do anything but lie in her final moment?

“I love you, Lena Kieran Luthor.” With one last squeeze, Kara forced herself to let go, to fight the evil that threatened to destroy the rest of the city. “I’ll be back before you even know I’m gone.”

“And I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers. I’ll be waiting.”

 


	22. May Parker | # 18, 25 Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: May Parker x Reader  
> Prompt: 18 “I shouldn’t be in love with you.”; 25 “When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then!”

******“I shouldn’t be in love with you.”**  She let out a laugh as she moved to hide her blush with her hands, “I know it would never work out, but whenever I see you smile and hear you laugh I can’t help but feel this way. It’s crazy, I know.”

You took a chance and took her hands in yours, uncovering her face so she could look at you directly, “how do you know it would never work out? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say anything until now.”

“Because you’re you, and I’m me.” The grip around your hand tightened as May tried to plead her case, “you’re this amazing agent and I’m just Spider Man’s aunt. People would roll their eyes and think I’m not good enough for you.”

“May, I don’t think you realize how amazing you are.” Letting go of one of her hands to cup her face, smiling when she finally held your stare,  **“and when you love someone, you don’t just stop because of others. Not ever. Even when they roll their eyes or call you crazy…even then. Actually, especially then! They don’t know you and me, they don’t get a say in how we should be happy.”**

She let out a small sigh as she leaned into your hand with closed eyes, slowly realizing why you were trying so hard to prove that she wasn’t alone in her feelings.

“What are you trying to tell me, agent? That I’m not crazy?” When she opened her eyes, there was a new fire behind them, her usual confidence back thanks to your matching feelings, “I think I need more proof to show me that you feel the same.”

“And I was wonderi


	23. Michelle Jones | Request; Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Michelle Jones x Reader  
> Prompt: Crushes come to light in Europe | Anon Req: i had this random idea from like the ffh trailer when peter was saying how he thinks mj really likes him and the reader was in the same room and heard it and they become sad and jealous because they have a huge crush on mj and now they think mj likes peter but in reality, mj actually also has a crush on the reader. it’s like angsty to fluff. lmao idek if any of this made sense :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these boys literally talked so loud I wouldn’t be surprised if people in the next room or the hallway heard them talking about MJ LOL

As your class was dismissed from the last mandatory part of your trip, all of you slowly made your way back to your rooms, eager to rest or start planning for their free time in Europe.

Exhaustion won over as you made your way to your own room, waving a quick goodbye as your friends passed your room happily, talking about something or other when MJ’s name caught your attention.

“I just wanna spend some time with MJ, you know, I think she really likes me, dude.” Even without getting up from your bed, you could hear Peter talking loudly about your longtime friend and crush, probably with a wide grin on his face…

Since when was he on a nickname basis with her?

Did they really get that close after joining the Decathlon team?

You couldn’t deny that they were probably a better match…and if you and MJ were ever meant to happen, wouldn’t it have happened already?

A groan escaped your lips as you flipped over in bed, not wanting to think more about Peter and MJ as a couple, but you knew she’s been happier lately, smiling and laughing more with the others.

Maybe she found something better than you in Peter.

But down the hall, MJ was pacing around her room, actually talking to Betty about her feelings, cheeks flushing as she finally let it out in the open, “I didn’t want to admit it, but I think I have feelings for my best friend… I thought about following them to their room to talk, but they seemed really tired…what if the two nerds already asked them to go along with them? I wanted to spend the rest of this trip with them, alone.”

Betty could only laugh at MJ’s uncharacteristic behavior, letting her friend let it all out before pitching her own two cents, “if you saw that they were tired, I don’t think Ned or Peter would bother them before a nap either. Besides MJ, who’s to say that they don’t feel the same way? I actually thought you might’ve had feelings for Peter, though. You’ve been really nice to him lately.”

“What?! Peter? No, no - he’s just a friend.” MJ skidded to a stop as she turned to look at Betty, “oh no…if you think that I liked him, then…”

Before she could really explain herself, she ran down the hall and barged into your open room, stopping only when you jumped up from your bed in shock, “hey MJ, everything okay? You’re like out of breath and all red, should I call our teacher?”

She took a few seconds to compose herself before grabbing a hold of your hand, trying not to think of the clamminess of her own, “I’m red because I have feelings for you, and I - I think I always have. I thought about telling you after our meeting, but you looked really tired and I - ”  
  


You couldn’t help but smile when you realized just how nervous she was, letting herself be honest about her feelings for once, and pulled her into a hug, “you know, I was actually afraid that you had feelings for your new favorite nerd.”

“Can I make it up to you?”

“Oh yeah?” Both of you pulled away just enough to see each other’s faces, a small grin meeting an almost sorry pout, “and how do you expect on doing that?”

“Dates for the rest of the trip and maybe you and Betty switching rooms until we leave?” Giving up on her cool personality she showed to the others, MJ smiled and kissed you hungrily, “I’m sure I can think of other things too.”


End file.
